Wanting Memories
by weasleysgirl06
Summary: Hermione is marrying ron Finally! As she is preparing to walk down the isle all of the moments she's had with him flood back. Please read and review its really good!


A silhouette of a young woman stands on top of a stool, she is wearing a white gown and her train is the only thing seen away from the dressing curtain, a plump woman is kneeling down in front of her with a needle swing in and out of the dress. The women are now noticeable Hermione granger wearing the wedding dress and Molly Weasley hemming the bottom of her dress. Hermione is dazzling, her white dress fits her figure perfectly, strapless with a heart shaped corset and ankle length skirt her top half hair pulled up into a crown while the bottom half lays on her shoulders in loose curls. Upon her neck is a white pearl necklace given to her by her mother. She is nervous, but not one gland of sweat has caressed her body she is calm and waiting.

"There." says Mrs. Weasley. She gently rips the rest of the thread of and stands up to look at her future daughter in law.

"My goodness Hermione, you could be a Veela, but you are way more beautiful." Hermione laughed, "Stop with the flattery Mrs. Weasley."

"I'm so happy that Ronald has come to his senses, marrying you, it seemed like ages before anyone thought you two would be together."

"Yeah it was just last year when we thought we were going to die that he asked me to be his girlfriend."  
"Yes, and then two months after that when you ended up in bed with each other, and he asked you to marry him." Ginny said coming in with a smirk on her mouth .

"Ginny!" Molly exclaimed.

"What, it's true."

"But that doesn't give…"

Hermione drowned out the voices of her Mother and Sister in law to be, when suddenly she was 11 years old and on a train to her first year of Hogwarts. She was walking down the Hogwarts train looking in windows when all of a sudden she saw two boys one with fiery red hair and the other with dark messy black hair. The red head had seemed to be doing a spell, she said:

"Oh, so you're doing a spell. Let's see it then."  
"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"  
"Well, it's not very good, is it?" She turned to face the other boy.  
" Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She said turning to the red head.  
"Ron, Ron Weasley."  
"Pleasure" she said stiffly. she added, "You've got dirt on your nose by the way, just there."

"Wingardium Leviosa! Wingardium Leviosa! Wingardium Leviosa!"

"No! Stop, stop, stop, stop! You're going to take someone's eye out!"

"You're a little scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant. But scary."

"I've read about these! It's the Devil's Snare! You have to relax. If you don't, it'll only kill you faster!"

"Oh, now I can relax!"

"Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like . . real wizard's chess, do you?"

"Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess."

'No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood,'

'You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!'

'Have you ever seen spiders act like that?' said Hermione wonderingly.   
'No,' said Harry, 'have you, Ron? Ron?'  
He looked over his shoulder. Ron was standing well back, and seemed to be fighting the impulse to run.  
'What's up?' said Harry.  
'I - don't - like - spiders,' said Ron tensely.  
'I never knew that,' said Hermione, looking at Ron in surprise. 'You've used spiders in potions loads of times...'  
'I don't mind them dead,' said Ron, who was carefully looking anywhere but at the window, 'I just don't like the way they move...'  
Hermione giggled.  
'It's not funny,' said Ron, fiercely

"Er, um, welcome back, Hermione."  
(extends hands for the awkward handshake)  
"It's good to be back."

'Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all.'

'You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?'

A _cat_? Is that what they told you? It looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me."

That's rich! Coming from the owner of that smelly old shoebrush. It's all right Crookshanks. Just ignore the mean little boy."

'Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all.'

'You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?'

"Have I mentioned that it's the most severely haunted building in Britain?"  
"Twice, yeah."  
"Oh, yeah."

"Want to move a bit closer"  
"Er, what? "  
"Oh, to the- to the Shrieking Shack, I mean."

"No, I'm - I'm fine where I am, thanks."

'Oh, Ron!'  
Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and broke down completely. Ron, looking quite terrified, patted her very awkwardly on the top of the head.

'_Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry_...Dad could've got promotion any time...he just likes it where he is...'   
'Of course he does,' said Hermione quietly. 'Don't let Malfoy get to you, Ron -'  
'Him! Get to me! As if!' said Ron, picking up one of the remaining Cauldron Cakes and squashing it into a pulp.

'Well - you know,' said Ron, shrugging, 'I'd rather go alone than with - with Eloise Midgen, say.'  
'Her acne's loads better lately - and she's really nice!'  
'Her nose is off-centre,' said Ron.  
'Oh, I see,' Hermione said, bristling. 'So basically, you're going to take the best-looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?'  
'Er - yeah, that sounds about right,' said Ron.  
'I'm going to bed,' Hermione snapped, and she swept off towards the girls' staircase without another word. 'All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?' said Hermione loftily. 'Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone _somewhere_ who'll have you.'  
But Ron was staring at Hermione as though suddenly seeing her in a whole new light. 'Hermione, Neville's right - you _are_ a girl...'

_'Viktor?'_ he said. 'Hasn't he asked you to call him _Vicky_ yet?'  
"_Fraternizing with the enemy_, that's what you're doing!'  
. 'Don't be so stupid!. 'The _enemy_! Honestly - who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?'

'Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?'

'Oh yeah?' 'What's that?'  
'Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!'

'Well,' 'well - that just proves - completely missed the point –"

'Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met,', 'and if I'm ever rude to you again -'  
'- I'll know you're back to normal,'

'Good luck, Ron,' Hermione was standing on tiptoe and kissing him on the cheek. 'And you, Harry -'

'Ron,''you are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet.'

"Well, what's so impressive about that?" "You _are_ the best in the year- I'd've told him so if he'd asked me!"

"We're allowed to bring guests, and I was _going_ to ask you to come, but if you think it's that stupid then I won't bother!"

"You were going to ask me?"  
"Yes,"

"But obviously if you'd rather I _hooked up with McLaggen . . ._"  
"No, I wouldn't," said Ron, in a very quiet voice.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside; She'll wonder where you've gone."  
"_Oppugno!_" came a shriek from the doorway.  
The little flock of birds were speeding like a hail of fat golden bullets toward Ron, who yelped and covered his face with his hands, but the birds attacked, pecking and clawing at every bit of flesh they could reach.

"Er-my-nee," croaked Ron.

"I love you, Hermione,"

"Don't let Lavender hear you saying that."

"Ron, you're making it snow," said Hermione, grabbing his wrist and redirecting his wand away from the ceiling from which, sure enough, large white flakes had started to fall. Lavender Brown, Harry noticed, glared at Hermione from a neighboring table through very red eyes, and Hermione immediately let go of Ron's arm.  
"Oh yeah," said Ron,  
"Sorry... looks like we've all got horrible dandruff now..."  
He brushed some of the fake snow off Hermione's shoulder.

Ron, was now holding Hermione and stroking her hair while she sobbed into his shoulder, tears dripping from the end of his own long nose.

"Hermione.. um er do you wanna dance."

"Sure Ron."

"Why are you so jealous of Viktor anyway!"

"Because you kissed him!"

"What do you mean I kissed him!,

"Ginny said,"

"Ginny, I never told Ginny anything about kissing Viktor Krum.. that's why you and Lavender were.."

"Yeah."

"I'm scared Ron, I'm scared for you, your family, Harry, me, my family, our friends."

" you're my Best friend mione."

Ron leaned in and kissed her for the first time.

"If we make it through this I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Crucio." yelled Voldemort

"Hermione" Ron and Harry both yelled.

They both took out their wands and together yelled "Avada Kedavra" Voldemort was dead.

Hermione was in the hospital for three weeks.

" Oh god Ron, more." he was kissing down her neck her bare breasts, her stomach.

"Mione." He whispered panting.

"Yeah Ron." She said out of breath

"I love you, will you marry me."

"Are you serious." Ron stopped.

"Of course I'm serious." He said seriously.

Hermione laughed, "Yes Ron I will marry you.'

"Hermione, Come out of it, Helloooo bride to be Hermione whoo hooo."

Hermione had come out of her trance, by Ginny who was standing there in front of her.

"Oh, my sorry Ginny, I was.."

"Yeah I know, thinking about tonight with my brother that's just disgusting."

"Ginny."

Ginny smiled.

As Hermione reached her groom at the alter she looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back at her and grabbed her hands in his. "I Ronald Bilius Weasley take you Hermione Jane Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"And I Hermione Jane Granger take you Ronald Bilius Weasley to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I know pronounce you man and wife." said the priest.

"FINALLY!" yelled the audience.

Ron and Hermione laughed, "You may now kiss the bride."


End file.
